Nana Shimura
|romaji = Shimura Nana |gender = Female |quirk = Unknown, One For All |status = Deceased |family = Shimura (Son, deceased) Tenko Shimura (Grandson) Unnamed Husband (Deceased) |occupation = Pro Hero |debut = Chapter 57 (mentioned) |debutanime = Episode 20 (silhouette) Episode 49 |voice = Mie Sonozaki |image gallery = Yes |hair = Black|eye = Gray}} |Shimura Nana}}My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91, Page 19 was the seventh user of the One For All Quirk, All Might's mentor, and a close friend of Gran Torino.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57, Page 11 Appearance Nana was a well built woman, as befitting a One For All user. She had a mole below her right cheek, similar to her grandson,My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 and straight dark hair that hung just below her shoulders which she kept styled in a partial bun with the rest of her hair down along with two strands framing her face. Her Hero costume consisted of a dark sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow gloves and boots, a belt with an angular buckle, and a white cape. Personality Nana was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She believed that a true hero should smile, no matter how grim the situation, since people who needed to be saved needed not only to have their lives protected, but also their hearts, showing great empathy and emotional resistance. History Like most people, Nana was born with a Quirk of her own.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41, Page 4 While it is unknown how the two heroes met, she was a close friend with pro hero; Gran Torino. At some point in her life, Nana was chosen to inherit One For All from the sixth user. She eventually met Toshinori, and became his hero mentor even though he was quirkless. Entrusting him with her Quirk; One For All, Nana takes it upon herself to train All Might. During her lifetime, Nana married and had a son. Soon after, her husband was killed. To spare her son from the same fate, Nana left her son in the care of a foster family, telling Gran Torino and Toshinori to never come into contact with him under any circumstance.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 It is through keeping this promise that Shigaraki, her grandson, eventually becomes a villain under the tutelage of All For One. Eventually, Nana was killed by All For One in a fight sometime after passing along One For All''My Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 57, Page 14, entrusting Toshinori's training to Gran Torino.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10-11 In All For One's fight with All Might, he describes the way she died as "pathetic". Quirk and Abilities : Nana's Quirk grants her access to stockpiled power, giving her superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and greatly enhanced agility for several uses. Unknown Quirk: Before inheriting One For All, Nana already possessed another Quirk. Trivia * Her names contains the kanji for , and . ** Additionally, "nana" (七) is the Japanese for "seven", a reference to her being the seventh One For All user. Quotes *(To Toshinori Yagi) "When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." *(To Toshinori Yagi) "Take more pride, Toshinori! You're not like the others who're born with what they have. You worked hard to '''win' your power!''" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Shimura Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Mothers